The Takanuva Saga
The Takanuva Saga is a story by MakutaKrika which tells the story of Takanuva after the destruction of Teridax. Part 1 Chapter 1 Takanuva did not know what to do. It seemed like his job, as a Toa was no longer needed. Teridax was dead. Mata Nui threw Teridax into a speeding moon, which blew up his robot head. The world was at peace. So now here he was, sitting on the cliff, overseeing the water around Metru Nui with nothing to do. “What is wrong, Takanuva?” asked Turaga Vakama as he approached. “Well, I just don’t feel there is any need for me anymore now that Teridax is destroyed,” replied Takanuva. “Well, I have a job for you. You must seek out a new organization, the new Brotherhood of Makuta. Find the remaining Makuta, and join them together into a new organization, a new group that can save the world at times of darkness. And I know just where to start...” 'Chapter 2' It had been a long day for Takanuva. He had just realized he would be going to Corpsa Nui, the land of the dead. There, he would be retrieving Makuta Chirox, Vamprah, Gorast, Bitil, Antroz, Icarax, and Mutran from the dead. But first he must go to the island of Cracka Nui to retrieve the Mask of Amnesia. Using this mask, he would be able to make those Makuta forget their pasts of being evil. So, he built a small aircraft and began flying it towards Cracka Nui. When he arrived, he was amazed to find it had no life. He walked towards the center of the island, where a waterfall was flowing. Behind the waterfall he found a cave, which had the Mask of Amnesia in it. “This was easy,” laughed Takanuva. As he walked out he bumped into a big monstrous figure. “Put that down!” commanded the figure. “I am Mantrax, Makuta of Cracka Nui. If you want to live, I suggest you give that back!” 'Chapter 3' “But all Makuta’s are dead,” yelled Takanuva. “We Toa are their replacement as protectors. Your evil master Teridax is dead!” “I must have been asleep for a very long time. Come, tell me what has happened,” replied Mantrax. So, Takanuva explained how Teridax had turned evil, and attacked Miserix, and took leadership of the Brotherhood, took over Metru Nui, and most recently was killed in the Battle of Bara Magna. Takanuva then explained his mission to restart the Brotherhood, and make it stronger than ever. “Now you tell me your story. You say you have been asleep?” Takanuva asked. So Mantrax explained that he had been the Makuta of this island, protecting the Mask of Amnesia when he had fallen into a deep sleep. In this time, Teridax had taken over. “And now, I must ask you, can I join you in your quest?” asked Mantrax. “Sure, if you know where to get a Mask of Dimensions,” replied Takanuva. “Luckily, I own one,” laughed Mantrax, pulling a mask from his belt and putting it on. 'Chapter 4' Takanuva felt a rush of wind, and then stopped and saw a new world around him. People were working perfectly, but they were all dead. The two immediately began looking for the Makuta they were searching for. The two split up to find them. Takanuva first met Chirox, who quickly led Takanuva to Antroz and Icarax after being given the choice of being returned to the real world and being banished to the pit or showing him the other Makuta. He eventually met Gorast and Bitil too, and returned to meet Mantrax with the rest of the Makuta. Just as they were going to leave, they heard a booming voice. They whirled around to see the dead Teridax ready to attack. “So glad you came to join the party in the land of the dead,” snarled Teridax. “Now all of you destroy them!” “No!” yelled Icarax. “We fought for you and you got us killed in the process. And Takanuva’s idea sounds a lot better then your plan!” The Makuta’s combined their powers and shot a beam of power straight at Teridax. He howled as he was struck flying backwards onto the ground. “We’ve got to get out of here!” screamed Takanuva. “He’s too close. He’ll be transported to the real world too,” replied Mantrax. Meanwhile Teridax created a huge ball of shadow - a big enough one that could destroy them all. But before he could fire it, he dropped to the ground screaming. Looking closer, they saw little green creatures were ripping into his skin. They then reformed into a green creature that ripped the Mask of Shadows off of Teridax. He hurled it towards Icarax, who caught it, put it on, and hurled a ball of shadow at Teridax. Teridax howled, as he was smashed into bits and pieces. The green figure approached. “I’m Zaktan, leader of the Piraka. Mind if I join the party?”... 'Chapter 5' The group of Bionicles stood in a circle. They were on a strange moon. “Why are we here?” yelled Chirox. “Something malfunctioned in the mask of Dimensions. I thought it would send us to Crack Nui, but here we are,” replied Mantrax. Just then, a huge creature appeared. Mantrax immediately recognized him. “Miserix!” he yelled. Makuta Miserix was once the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He had been defeated and overthrown by Teridax, and was chained up in a prison. Recently, he had been freed by the Federation of Fear (an organization of villains who worked for the Order of Mata Nui). And most recently, he had been teleported into outerspace by Teridax. Even more amazing, at that second, many other familiar faces appeared. Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui was there, along with Axonn, Brutaka, Artakha, Tuyet, and Lewa. “Happy to see you, but we’ve got to quickspeed out of here,” yelled Lewa. “But why are those Makuta with us, and not attacking us?” “Good point. Hand me the Mask of Amnesia,“ replied Takanuva. “Wait! I know we have been terrible in the past, but we want to start over. But we can’t forget the past, or history may repeat itself,” yelled Antroz. “I understand. We won’t make you forget,” explained Takanuva. “Oh I understand alright. That you’ll be dead in a few seconds!” laughed a voice. The group turned to face Tuyet on Miserix. “I’ve mind controlled Miserix, and now you’ll die!” yelled Tuyet, as she grabbed the Mask of Dimensions. A portal opened up, and she vanished into it... 'Chapter 6' “I figured she was up to something,” said Helryx. “Now we’re stranded out here on this rock.” “Have you forgotten? I wear a mask of Creation, I can create masks. Here you go, one mask of dimensions, coming up. We have to go after her, we can’t afford any more threats to this galaxy,” Artakha said. “Oh yeah, a little news - Teridax is dead,” Takanuva grinned. A wild cheer rang up from the group. “Let’s go get Tuyet.” “We gotta free Miserix!” “Let’s GO!” 'Chapter 7' Vezon was not in a good mood. He had been in a universe this morning where the Dark Hunters were the rulers of the world. After attempting to attack Odina, he had been in a huge battle and started a war in the other dimension. He then teleported to another dimension where the Visorak Spiders had taken over the world, and a small resistance were fighting against them. He got out of the dimension as soon as he could when he realized that the resistance was two people. He now was in a dimension where everyone was dead. He had been relaxing here when a bright flash happened. He saw a familiar face he wasn’t too fond of seeing. Zaktan. “Vezon, good to see you! We got a huge group chasing down an evil Toa of Water named Tuyet. Wanna join?” “Wow, never thought I’d see you so happy!” Vezon laughed. Then he saw the rest of the group. Seven Makuta, Artakha, Toa Takanuva, Helyrx, and Lewa plus Axonn and Brutaka. “I guess I’m being drafted in. And as for Tuyet, I know where she was headed. She was headed for a dimension I hate. A dimension in which the Rahkshi rule, along with Teridax.” Vezon’s mask of dimesions flashed and they were transported right in front of Tuyet and Miserix. 300 Rahkshi surrounded them along with the two Bahrag, the sisters who controlled the Bohrok. “Uh oh,” said Lewa. Chapter 8 Turaga Vakama was worried. Takanuva should have been back by now. Turaga Dume approached. “Is something on your mind, Vakama?” questioned Dume. “Well – I sent Takanuva on a journey, a quest - one that you probably would never approve of. I told him to seek out the land of Corpsa Nui, so he could bring the Makuta back and remake the Brotherhood of Makuta,” replied Vakama. Dume was speechless. He was not upset with Vakama, but more scared for the sake of Takanuva... *** Takanuva was not expecting this to happen when he went on his quest to remake the brotherhood. Now, here he was, surrounded by 300 of the monsters he had fought so long ago when he first became the Toa of Light. But back then there had only been six. He signaled with his eyes to Lewa, and at that second they both sent beams of wind and light at the Rahkshi. The Rahkshi screeched and sent spears and swords flying towards them. Helryx sent water towards Miserix’s mask, knocking off the mind control mask that Tuyet had placed on him. He roared and knocked Tuyet off of him, sending her flying backwards. She yelled and the two Bahrag began screeching, and hundreds of Bohrok began charging toward the group. Miserix began throwing the Rahkshi across the area, smashing into Bohrok, causing them to fall and their armor to be destroyed. It was then that Takanuva took a good look at his surroundings. He was in a giant room. It was huge, almost as huge as an island. Before he could look around some more, he saw six Bohrok-Kal surrounding him. The Bohrok-Kal were the elites of the Bohrok. Quickly, he lashed out with his two staffs. He stabbed his staff through one of their headplates, killing the Krana, the living glowing creature that controlled the Bohrok. As he sent bolts of light towards the Bohrok-kal, their numbers dwindled from six to two. Tahnok-Kal was one of the two left, and sent its bolts of electricity towards Takanuva. But Takanuva easily dodged it, throwing a staff right through the Tahnok, causing it to slice in half. He then quicly stabbed the Krana and turned to face the last Bohrok-Kal, the Lehvak-Kal. It had a vacuum power, and Takanuva could feel himself being sucked up. He quickly jumped on the Lehvak, ripped its headplate open, and stabbed the Krana, as the Bohrok crumpled to the floor. Looking around, Takanuva saw half of his group fighting the Rahkshi and half fighting Bohrok. Then he saw Miserix. Miserix was fighting not one, but both of the Bahrag, Cahdok and Gahdok. He was picking them up and throwing them across the room. Once both of them were thrown on the other side, a group of Bohrok would attack Miserix. By the time they were defeated, the Bahrag had returned. This cycle went on about 10 times before Takanuva stepped in. When they were thrown, Takanuva rushed up and stabbed Cahdok and Gahdok several times. He continued this for three cycles until the Bahrag were too weak to stand up. It was then he finally killed them. He and Miserix joined each other to defeat the 100 Rahkshi and 500 Bohrok remaining. They were back to back before they realized something. Tuyet was getting away from the battle. She was running from the building. Takanuva charged after her. He ran through the doors, and suddenly found himself in a brand new world... Chapter 9 Outside was a world filled with Rahkshi and Bohrok. Gorast, one of the Makuta, followed him out. “I’ve been here before. We aren’t in a separate dimension, we’re back in the original. This is the place where the Rahkshi were created. It also is where the Bohrok are most populated, as they are the guardians of the island. But the Bahrag...” Gorast exclaimed! “They must have been broken free under Tuyet’s command. But we have no time to waste. We have to catch Tuyet!” yelled Takanuva. Just then, he saw one of the worst things ever. Two sets of three Rahkshi were fusing together to become the Rahkshi Kaita Vo and the Rahkshi Kaita Za. They sent a bolt of energy that knocked out Gorast. At that moment, Helryx ran out though the doors to join the battle. She sent water that knocked over the Rahkshi Kaita Vo and the Rahkshi Kaita Za. Takanuva approached and began slicing them in pieces with his sharp staffs. But then they merged into something even worse. The Rahkshi Kaita Xan, a combination of all six Rahkshi. Takanuva then made his decision. He ran towards it, and one by one ripped open the headplates, to kill the Kraata inside. The Rahkshi Kaita Xan fell as a big suit of armor. Before there was time to cheer for their victory, a voice came from back in the room yelling, WE CAN’T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! Helryx knew that was Axonn. “Come on, we got to find Tuyet,” Helryx said. Before they could go anywhere, they felt a huge gush of water slam into their backs, and the two Toa were knocked out. Laughing, Tuyet stepped out of the shadows... Chapter 10 Axonn was wishing he was back on Voya Nui, fighting the Piraka. It was so much easier, compared to being nearly defeated by tons of Rahkshi and Bohrok. Now only 25 Rahkshi were in the room, but the Bohrok still numbered 100. Then it got even worse. The doors were blown off its’ hinges and thousands of Rahkshi poured in, followed by more Bohrok. Axonn looked up to see that Miserix was being buried in the hundreds of Bohrok jumping on him. Axonn quickly used his axe to slice through a Rahkshi, and then rip its Kraata out. The Makuta were surrounded in a corner, being attacked by the Bohrok. Axonn suddenly found himself back to back with Brutaka. The two friends knew this might be the last battle they ever fight in. Just as they were overwhelmed and fell to their knees, Axonn felt a strange feeling as the surrounding Rahkshi and Bohrok were destroyed by a huge flame, and then with a huge gust of air. Axonn looked up to see Jaller and Kongu, the Toa Mahri of Air and fire. “We were on a mission to destroy a rogue army of Vortixx, but we figured this was more important when we saw the island blowing up,” laughed Jaller. “Yeah that’s great but we’ve got to stop these Rahkshi and Bohrok so we can go help Takanuva and Helryx track down that traitor Tuyet,” yelled Brutaka, as he punched through a Bohrok. As he spoke those words, a voice came from the top of the building. They looked up to see Tuyet with the two bodies of Takanuva and Helryx lying limp beside her. “You fools! You thought that your Toa and the Order of Mata Nui could stop all evil. Well, you’re in for a surprise. You’re going to face – THE SISTERHOOD OF TUYET!” she screamed as she vanished through another portal. Takanuva and Helryx fell to the floor as Axonn and Brutaka caught them. “I will destroy her!” vowed Jaller. All across Spherus Magna, Tuyet appeared. She would meet Ga-Matoran, turn them into Toa, and turn them evil so they would join her sisterhood. By the end of the day, 50 evil Toa stood beside Tuyet. The Sisterhood of Tuyet was here. Characters Takanuva Chirox Antroz Vamprah Icarax Mutran Gorast Bitil Helryx Lewa Artakha Tuyet Turaga Vakama Miserix Zaktan Vezon Turaga Dume Bahrag Category:MakutaKrika